


Naruto - A Fallen Angel

by Uzumaki_dono



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_dono/pseuds/Uzumaki_dono
Summary: A final battle between best friends. A dimensional rift. And a Jinchuriki enters a strange new world. Naruto the fallen angel has another war to stop. One by one, friends and foes will reveal themselves. Action, adventure, and a great pair of tits.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Naruto - A Fallen Angel

_**Disclaimer :-** **I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.** _

_**Chapter – 1** _

Under a dark sky, two badly injured boys laid unconscious beside each other on the destroyed arms of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's statues, as their whole bodies were bleeding. Two massive statues of the legendary shinobi Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha faced each other at the Valley of The End, now entirely destroyed by the attacks of two boys who were fighting earlier.

As the Fourth Great Shinobi War came to an end, so too did the rivalry between the two sons of the Sage of Six Paths."Uugh…Where are we? Could this be…heaven?"

The blond, spiky-haired boy opened his right eye as he asked his best friend and rival who laid beside him.

"…It looks like we somehow slept until morning…it appears we managed to survive yet again." The long, black, spiky-haired boy replied to his one and only friend, staring into the sky where the sun started to come above the horizon.

"NGHK… DAMNIT…! I still can't move my body." The blond boy gritted his teeth in frustration, unable to move he spoke again. "I totally wanted to bash you upside the head until I smacked some sense back into you."

"Kuku…kukuku..HAHAHAHA."

The blond shinobi's eyes widened in confusion as he turned his head to look at the last Uchiha.

"Wha… What's so funny?"

"Even after ending up like this… you're still ready to fight." The black-haired avenger said as he smiled wryly.

"Damn fucking straight! I'll take you on any time."

Sasuke looked back to the blue sky as the corner of his lips turned upward. The feeling building up deep inside his heart after watching Naruto's memories was one he denied always. His blond friend was the only one who never turned his back even after he became an international criminal. It seemed that he was the fool who never understood Naruto's pain. How stupid he was, being disappointed in himself.

He also did not know how to feel about his cousin when Itachi showed him the memory. However, his cousin's brother knew the whole truth of the Uchiha clan newfound brother had always been nice to him and even got in his way to save him from the wrong path.

Sasuke took a deep breath before speaking with a small smile on his face, "Alright I accept it…This is my loss."

At the top of his lungs, Naruto yelled at Itachi's younger brother. "You stupid asshole! This isn't a fight you can win or lose! This is between friends…"

* * *

Somewhere far away from the two young souls, the large roots of the divine Tree emerged from the grounds spread all over the planet binding the people who were trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Everyone was captured except for team 7 member Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, ex-Anbu and cousin of Sasuke Uchiha, Kagami Senju.

As the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke ended, the two elite jonin were sitting quietly while keeping an eye on the pink-haired girl, Sakura, who was unconscious at the moment.

Kagami had long, spiky, raven hair, his right eye was covered by long bangs and a shinobi alliance headband rested on his forehead. The eighteen-year-old shinobi slowly opened his visible lone eye, taking in his surroundings. He released a sigh of relief as he ran his fingers through the hair.

Glancing over his friend, Kagami asked his mentor about Sakura's condition.

"She hasn't recovered from it yet. Sasuke must have used a powerful one on her." Kakashi replied sadly while making Sakura sit comfortably.

Kagami could only pity her. After sealing away Kaguya Otsutsuki, Sasuke captured all nine bijuu using chibaku Tensei and called Naruto to settle a final fight between them. However, When Sakura tried to stop him and even confessed her feelings. He put her under a rinnegan genjutsu.

As Kagami was in his train of thoughts, the pink-haired girl growled as she rubbed her eyes to check her surroundings clearly Upon seeing his student falter while trying to stand up, the spiky grey-haired jonin caught her.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura Haruno asked her friends with half-lidded eyes.

"Kagami, let's go!" Kakashi said.

* * *

On hearing the several footsteps approaching them at high speed, Naruto tried to move but only felt more pain as a result. As the three people came in his range of sight, Naruto plastered a wide grin on his face.

Sakura gasped as her eyes landed on Sasuke and Naruto who had each lost one of their hands, blood dripping from the stumps. She quickly ran towards them and placed both of her palms above each of their hands to seal the wounds.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

"Sakura, I…"

Before Sasuke could utter any more words, his teammate stopped him, a green glow forming on her palms.

"Just shut up for now, I'm concentrating."

"I'm sorry…." The rogue Uchiha apologized in a depressed tone as he looked at her for any response.

"Sorry…? For what?" Without opening her eyes, she questioned him for an apology. She kept healing them with a lump in her throat as she tried to fight back tears.

"…For everything up till now."

Sakura couldn't control her emotions anymore as tears started to flow from her eyes. Since Sasuke left the village, this was the first time she felt this much happiness. Her heart filled with love for Sasuke who had finally decided to come back to the village. "You damn well better be… you jerk."

Naruto, who was watching the whole scene, grinned ear to ear. He finally fulfilled his promise to Sakura for bringing back Sasuke to the village.

"Finally, they're back." The spiky grey-haired smiled under his mask with his eyes closed as he covered his left eye with a headband.

"Yeah, finally!" Kagami said as he stood beside Kakashi.

Afterwards, everything ended well. The world, which was trapped under infinite Tsukuyomi, got free from it with the help of Sasuke and Naruto. All nine bijuu also got free from the chibaku Tensei. Every shinobi was dancing around in joy and happiness on the battlefield because the war had finally ended, however, it came with a high price. Now the hatred within themselves was reduced to nothing allowing them to feel each other's pain towards the other half of Kurama who was with his siblings.

"Hey! Kurama!"

The other half of Kurama who was with his siblings. On seeing the blond hero running towards him, he grinned widely. "Well done Naruto, you did it. Now, open your seal, I want to sleep."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Five blue coloured flames emerged on his fingers and thumb with kanji symbols on them before he placed them on his stomach rotating his hand clockwise. The mountain-sized bijuu was sucked inside Naruto without any difficulty.

After small talk with the other bijuu, in a pretty damn good mood, Naruto made his way back to the friends who were waiting for him.

Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks, cerulean blue coloured eyes turned to another section of the forest, wary.

Something to his right seemed… off.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto questioned out loud, unsure what he was sensing. "And where did it come from…"

The blond just stared at that area, weighing in on how he should respond to this feeling.

Honestly, after what he had just witnessed throughout the war. He wasn't exactly keen on anything that could damage this already devastated forest.

Or rather, he had no idea what it could do. He'd much rather check it out and be doubly sure that what he was sensing wouldn't cause trouble than regret checking it later.

Naruto turned on the spot and raced towards the 'thing' he was sensing, moving at the blinding speed, regardless of his tired state. He was sure that, whatever it was he could deal with it.

That assurance was very much dashed by the time he reached the aberration that caught his attention.

In a small, insignificant part of the forest, there was something really really wrong.

He was staring at it, studying it, suspicious of what it was or where it came from.

A sudden thought came to mind of the jutsu of his and Sasuke's that collided with each other when they were fighting above the clouds. That must have been the cause of this 'thing' that had formed.

He couldn't really describe it, but if he had to call it anything... he supposed it would be a 'fluctuation' as the very air that was emanating this sensation was shifting, as if space itself was rending.

As he took a few steps ahead, suddenly a force of attraction started pulling him towards the rift in the space. He flared some chakra on his feet to stop himself, but the force of it increased immensely as the distance between him and the rift got closer.

He called up Kurama's chakra but nothing seemed to work. The heavily injured body of his also did not help at the moment. He cursed under his breath for coming here alone. Being on low chakra now, he couldn't even create a Rasengan and smack that to the distortion.

"Hey! What…? let go of me damn it!" Naruto cried out, as it rapidly began to pull the blond in despite all of his effort.

It wasn't enough, as instead of slowing him down, all his actions accomplished dragging the ground with him.

"Shit!" Naruto couldn't help but curse as his entire body began to get swallowed up whole, enveloping him as his sight began to darken at the edges of his vision.

One of the last things he would see was the distortion in the Elemental Nations start to close up as its mission was achieved.

It was quiet.

He slightly opened his eyes to see his surroundings but didn't expect to see something like this. He was swimming in an endless void, wherein every direction there was a mix of iridescent colours.

Suddenly, It felt like every cell in his body was being ripped out one by one. He wanted to scream but didn't have energy left, the pain he was feeling in his whole body was nothing compared to when Madara tried to summon the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him.

So this is my end, eh? Tsunade baa-chan, sorry I couldn't become Hokage anymore. Pervy-sage, we have fulfilled your dream to bring peace in the shinobi world. I believe in Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke to maintain peace. He wasn't sad that he was going to die and wouldn't be able to see his dear ones anymore. He was going to die like a hero damn it! His team, Team 7 had completely sealed away the Kaguya Otsutsuki, mother of the Sage of the six paths once and for all. And he even saved Sasuke from darkness, fulfilling his promise to Itachi and Kagami.

 **"Just hang in there Naruto!"** The nine-tailed fox sealed inside him yelled, sending his dense chakra into Naruto's chakra coils, trying to keep him alive.

He heard the voice of his fox friend inside the mind, but barely clinging to the last of his consciousness. Not being able to bear the pain anymore as darkness engulfed him.

Kurama became horrified as soon as he realised the very nature of this endless void.

Naruto's body would disintegrate if he was exposed to this 'nothingness' anymore. His host body was still intact because of 'Six Paths Sage Mode'. However, due to the unimaginable pain, Naruto wasn't able to keep the divine form much longer and lost consciousness eventually.

Before Naruto could get more damage, Kurama surrounded his body with a red chakra cloak. The nine tails fox released a sigh of relief as the 'nothingness' wasn't affecting his Jinchuriki anymore. Now, This settled. He could find a way to go out from this strange void. However, much to his dismay, the chakra he used to protect Naruto was used up rapidly. Being low on chakra, Kurama had to do something sooner otherwise they both would end up dying in this void.

The strongest bijuu snorted at such a thought. He sent more of his chakra into Naruto's chakra system but ended up creating a small tear in the space.

Kurama smirked as the scene unfolded before his eyes. He did not expect this to happen when he accidentally flowed more chakra than he was supposed to do.

 _ **Let's see, if it works.**_ Kurama flared more chakra into Naruto's body in hopes to increase the size of the tear in the space. And it seemed his plan worked out as the tear got bigger. He needed to get Naruto's body to pass through the portal as soon as possible. The rift was consuming a great deal of chakra to maintain it.

A huge grin appeared on Kurama's face. This was the second time he found contentment. By uniting all bijuu and earning their trust, Naruto truly saved them. The blond idiot even changed the shinobi world's vision towards them. Instead of treating them as monsters and weapons, they now see them as their comrade. He could not afford to let this human die he came to like.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a lake, a black-haired man with golden bangs was fishing alone. His pair of violet eyes gazed as far as they could. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, he was having a pretty bad day. He came here to fish alone so that he could distance himself from the problems for some time but nothing seemed to work.

He had just found that more of his faction members had gone rogue and joined a recently created group called 'The Chaos Brigade'. His already small and weakened faction among the three Biblical factions was slowly dwindling away as more of his brothers and sisters were lost in the previous great war between Angels, Devils and Fallen angels. Due to the heavy losses of each Biblical faction's members, the leaders of the three factions declared a truce, but a small skirmish battle still happened. Normally this would go against the treaty set in place during the last great war, but unfortunately, it was always his men who started the conflict, the fallen angels.

The man was brought out of his thoughts as something to his left seemed off. It looked like space itself rending. The semi-blond man stood up and walked a little towards it. As he was analysing the situation, a tear opened up in the space, slowly getting bigger as he stared at the unusual phenomena.

The semi-blond man stiffed his body in response to the energy he sensed from the rift. The nature of the energy was foreign to him but similar to certain species he knew. The man put a hand on his chin to observe the unusual rift before his eyes.

While the semi-blond man kept staring at the strange portal, a figure of a blond-haired teen appeared within his sight. The fallen angel man squinted his eyes before he walked a little more towards the portal without dropping his guard.

However, For Kurama, keeping the portal open was more difficult than he speculated. Not to forget, he was worn out because of the war due to constantly fighting Obito and Madara. In the end, he gave all of his chakra to Naruto in the battle against Sasuke. If it wasn't for his other half merging with him again then he would be no use for Naruto now.

The size of the portal kept increasing and decreasing due to the lack of sufficient energy provided to it.

The energy similar and different to violet-eyed man sensing was powerful, there's no doubt it. Although the boy had the appearance of a human, he could belong to different supernatural species because of the energy he was giving off. However, what most intrigued the semi-blond man was not a human floating in the dimensional gap but the layer of energy surrounding the blond-haired boy's body.

Well, the kid is trying very hard to survive in the 'nothingness'. let's save him. The fallen angel man grinned wryly. He took out the lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle from inside the coat.

The semi-blond man held out his hand with the golden dagger. "Balance - break!"

The man's whole body covered in golden light as he called upon the artificial Sacred gear. As the light died down, his whole body was covered in a golden dragon armour with purple jewels in it.

The violet orbed man flew into the air as he got closer to the portal. He created the large spear made up of light and dragon energy before slicing at the tear to make it bigger.

Kurama, who was busy saving Naruto, sensed an unknown energy signature coming towards them. It was something he never sensed in his whole life. The nine tails fox scoffed at the sudden circumstances, the fate must be toying with them. No way of knowing whether the incoming being was evil or good, Kurama could only use his thick layer of chakra to keep the unknown being at bay.

However. As if his instincts dull a bit, Kurama released a frustrated groan as he remembered one of his abilities. The strongest bijuu became ashamed of himself. How could he forget such a thing in a dire situation? if words were to spread to his siblings then they wouldn't stop pestering him, especially that annoying Tanuki.

Without further ado, Kurama used emotions sensing ability on the incoming being. The unknown being didn't seem to harbour any ill intentions and it seemed to be only curious. But its energy feels corrupted.

Even though the being did not want to harm them, Kurama couldn't afford to drop his guard. The sealed bijuu inside Naruto lowered the intensity of the chakra cloak as the unknown being approached them.

The armoured wielding man looked at the state of a blond-haired teen who seemed to be unconscious. The body had suffered a large amount of damage, while the body seemed to be human, it had an incredible amount of power within him. And the power within the human doing everything in its power to preserve the body.

Without wasting the time, the semi-blond man dispersed the spear before picking up the blond in his arms. The fallen angel lay down the human teen on the ground as he got out of the dimensional gap.

Noticing the change in place, Kurama lowered his shoulders which had been tense for how long who knows. He might save Naruto now but the possibility was still low. He couldn't trust the being who just helped them.

As the layer of energy surrounding the body started to disappear as if it had accomplished its mission. the heavy breathing also calmed down.

The semi-blond man deactivated his armour and crouched next to him. The man was slightly surprised, now that he could grasp the energy carefully, the blond human was giving off. The energy inside of the boy's body was similar to Youkai yet this was far more potent. If he had to compare this energy to that of youkai species then the boy's energy felt completed. Just as he was thinking of the unconscious human, an idea struck him.

He pulled out a small blue coloured orb from the pocket. "I think this might be the best opportunity I have to test this, I hope this works." He smirked as he placed the orb on the blond's blood-covered chest before standing a few feet away from the boy. The blond-haired human had received a huge amount of damage and if he did not do something to heal the teen then the human would die soon. Because of the lack of resources to heal the blond right now, he was forced to use the blue orb. Although it was not a big deal for him, he was taking a gamble on him. He murmured spell chants as a large green magic circle appeared under the blond.

He couldn't help but laugh in joy as black light and golden sparks erupted from the magic circle and danced around the body. The light faded away from the teen's body revealing a blue orb still on his chest. The smirk on his face soon turned into a frown as his gaze landed on blond's chest.

"So it didn't work, hmm?"

Walking over to the unconscious body he felt nothing new from the boy. Did he make any mistakes in the chant? but that's impossible considering his vast knowledge. He rubbed his forehead in confusion as he was trying to get any answers. Maybe I should put more energy into the magic circle.

The violet-eyed man moved away from the blond-haired human before deploying the magic circle under the body of him. While reciting the chant again, he flowed more energy than last time to finish the work he started. As the ritual was going smoothly, the semi-blond man felt a powerful force pushing the blue orb outside from the blond's chest.

The man started to sweat as he increased the output of the energy. The battle between the fallen angel and powerful force continued for a few seconds as they fought for dominance over each other.

"AAAHHH-!"

The fallen angel poured every ounce of his energy into the magic circle as he fell on his knees, finishing the ritual eventually. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaking hand as he breathed heavily. The semi-blond left flabbergasted, he didn't expect that he had to use almost his magic reserve. Either the human teen was undoubtedly strong or the prototype evil piece usually consumed a lot of energy. Only time would tell.

Regaining his breath, He walked over to the blond human or a fallen angel from now on whose body was now completely healed. "Well better take him to a place to rest." He said as he picked up the blond teen. Out of his back, twelve jet-black wings sprouted before he took off into the air.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a fancy room which probably belonged to a higher-up or rich person. He sighed in relief. Thanks to the almighty log, I don't seem to be in a hospital. But where the hell am I? As he tried to move his body, he winced in pain. He sensed that his chakra reserves were very low at the moment and felt different energy there too, which was unfamiliar to him but in a much lower amount. He didn't know how he was alive right now. But what caught his attention the most was that he could feel his right arm again, the same hand he lost against the fight to Sasuke. He touched his newly generated hand and pinched fiercely to check if it was real or a dream. A happy grin split his face while he checked his new arm.

A few minutes later the noise of the doorknob caught his attention. Turning his head to the door as it was opening he saw a man in his late twenties with black hair, golden bangs and violet eyes and goatee wearing what looked like a bathrobe. The man was holding a tray with glasses and a bottle of sake.

The man placed the tray down on a table next to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and poured a drink for himself.

"Good, I see that you're awake. So what's your name? Mine is Azazel."

Naruto felt uneasy as he stared at the man sitting at the edge of his bed. He had never seen this man. The blond shinobi decided to use the empathic ability that he gained from Kurama. He could tell that the man meant no harm and not sensing any negative emotions. However, he could tell there is more to this man than meets the eye.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you, Azazel." Azazel began to chuckle at the name Naruto.

"The pleasure is all mine, Fishcake," Azazel spoke in a joking tone as Naruto's right eye twitched.

"Oi! Don't call me Fishcake! My name means Maelstrom!" Naruto growled out.

"Hehehe. Could have fooled me, but regardless, it's pleasant to meet you kid. We are currently in one of my houses in the Kouh town," Azazel chuckled and Naruto just grumbled under his breath while desperately trying to remember if he ever heard the name of the town.

"Now with kidding aside, I should explain to you the condition you were in when I found you," Azazel said as he cleared his throat a bit. Naruto waited for the man to speak again, slightly annoyed that he seemed to be taking so much time. "You were dead," Azazel finally said.

Naruto's head dropped when the three words that formed the sentence reached his ears. He was a hundred per cent sure he would be dead when he was passing through the void, it was just a matter of time. But his eyes widened in sudden realization, he started checking himself.

"But how am I alive right now, or am I in Heaven?" Naruto asked out loud.

Azazel started laughing loudly at the sudden change in blond's demeanour who still didn't understand why the violet eyes man was laughing.

"No, you aren't dead. I used an item I created to revive you as a member of my faction." Azazel now stopped laughing and said to the blond who tilted his head showing that he didn't understand what he meant.

"I meant that I gave you another chance at life by turning you into a fallen angel." The man with golden bangs explained to Naruto.

"What a fallen angel?" Naruto asked the Azazel. He had never heard of this faction the man spoke of nor about angels.

Azazel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The teen before him had no prior knowledge of what he was talking about. "A fallen angel is an angel that fell from the grace of God and was casted out of heaven." This only seemed to further confuse the blond.

He had heard of words such as God and angel from his encounter with Nagato and Konan but. He never heard of them spoken of in the way the strange man spoke off. It seemed that the more Azazel explained to him the more confusing it all became due to the added layer of information.

"I don't follow. By 'God' do you mean like 'Shinigami'?" Naruto asked the fallen angel who looked like he wanted to slam his head into a wall.

"Okay, I guess I'll explain it all…" Azazel said before giving the blond jinchūriki a quick lesson of the past between Heaven, Hell and Grigori. To say that all information was a lot to take in was an understatement even then Naruto managed to wrap his head around it.

"So basically I died and you turned me into a 'Fallen Angel' in order to revive me?" Naruto said in a questioning tone asking for confirmation that what he said had been correct. Azazel smiled and nodded his response which prompted the blond's head to drop.

"I know right. Now back to your questions. I guess I already answered almost all of them. Well now that you know what's going on, I wish to extend to you the offer to join me. As a fallen angel you wouldn't really be popular with devils and angels. Of course, I would personally train you especially with the amount of power you're giving off." Azazel said to the blond who thought about the offer.

From what he had heard he wouldn't be able to live in the human world since he had no way of identifying himself nor making any sort of money. Well, it's not like I have other choices. Naruto thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

"I accept your offer, Azazel," Naruto said as he held out his hand.

The governor of the Fallen Angels smiled widely as he took the blonde's hand firmly and shook it. He knew he hadn't made a mistake when he decided to bring Naruto back to life. He only had one of those blasted things made so far and even then it was still a prototype he made using a stolen Evil Pieces. Getting more of them to make any more was easier said than done. "Then let's be off!" He yelled before dropping an outfit that looked just like his on Naruto's lap. "Get dressed." He said before leaving the blond by himself.

I can't believe I may never get to see them again. Naruto thought to himself as images of all his friends flashed through his head and ended with Hinata where his mind lingered for a bit before they faded away. His hands clenched the sheets as a few tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't imagine living without all of them, to never see them again. To never share a laugh with them again. Lastly was his dream to become Hokage. While it wasn't anywhere near as important to him as his friends it still hurt him knowing his life goal was now out of reach.

He looked at his hands. He had nothing to even connect them to him. Not even a single picture, or memento. All he had left of them was the memories he made with them. However, another part of him told him that they wouldn't want him to simply wallow in their memory. Standing up from the bed he dressed in the clothing Azazel had given him and left the room.

After eating dinner both sat on the table for further discussion. Azazel was curious about his new member in his faction. The power he is giving off is easily compared to a high-class devil. And the humans were able to wield the same power of youkai, only a few humans had chakra and those were Buddhas and sage. He is very curious about this. So he stood up from the chair and he allowed his wings to come out of his back.

Naruto stood up and took a step back at the sudden appearance of the twelve black wings that came out of Azazel's back. Azazel smirked at the face Naruto was making at the sight of his wings. "An angel's wings are a way of indicating how powerful they are. One can range from a single pair which is the weakest to six pairs like mine which is the highest rank. Now don't be sad if-" He wasn't able to finish as Naruto decided to try and summon his wings. Twelve jet black wings burst out of Naruto's back just like they did from the older man's a few moments ago. "Twelve?!" Azazel yelled out.

"Good? This is great!" Azazel said as he counted the number of wings Naruto had just to make sure he wasn't just seeing a thing. This was far beyond what he had expected. He had thought that it would have been something similar to what happened to a reincarnated devil which rebirthed them as a low-level devil. "I never really expected this, however, it's already late you should rest now, we will go to Grigori to introduce you to others," Azazel said joyfully.

* * *

How long had it been since he had entered this new world or supernatural beings and factions? It felt much longer than the actual time he had originally come to this world. However, for Naruto, it's only been around two months since he arrived and many things have happened during this short span of time.

First was an introduction to the major players in the Grigori Faction.

Azazel brought Naruto back to Grigori and introduced him to several other members of his faction. Azazel himself reminded Naruto a lot of his deceased Godfather, Jiraiya, they were both perverts and they were both kinds hearted men and had their occasional moments of stupidity. However, Azazel always meant well and would never cause harm to anyone unless they deserved it, unlike what fallen angels are known for.

The first member Azazel introduces Naruto to was Shemhazai. He was a young, handsome man with white hair and blue eyes. Shemhazai was the Vice Governor-General, the second-in-command of Grigori. He took his job very seriously and wouldn't hesitate to punish Azazel if he did something stupid. The man was extremely polite to Naruto and always did his best to help him in any way he could.

The next member was Baraqiel, he was best friends with both Azazel and Shemhazai. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for him. Her own people murdered his wife and his daughter blamed him for it. In addition, Baraqiel was a major masochist, which made Naruto cringe knowing he had a little bit of a masochist in him. However, not to the degree Baraqiel had as Naruto didn't find pleasure in it.

His mom clearly was dominant with his father when they were alive of course. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the man since his daughter accused him of abandoning her and her mother. Naruto could understand Akeno pain but in his opinion, she went a little too far.

Kokabiel was an ass hole enough said. Naruto knew one thing he didn't like Kokabiel not one bit and Kokabiel didn't like Naruto either. Their first meeting didn't go well.

Naruto snorted in annoyance as he came to realize that this entire world was also filled with nothing but perverts of varying degrees.

Nonetheless, this happened within the first few months Naruto started living with Azazel. As time passed Naruto was increasingly aware, everyone was very shocked when Azazel introduced them to Naruto. The guy managed to re-incarnate human to fallen angel nonetheless a low class but 12 wings seraph fallen angel but information about the new seraph was kept secret to other factions. Azazel said he will disclose the information when the time comes.

Naruto was also worried about the Kurama. He hadn't gotten a single word from him since arriving in this world. But he thought that maybe he was re-forming because he still could use Six paths sage mode and Kurama's abilities. So using Azazel's training grounds and sparring against Baraqiel, Azazel, or even Shemhazai at some time. Naruto was beginning to get back into the shape of things though he wanted to improve upon what he didn't back in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto focused on several aspects of his training both abusing the Kage Bunshin's ability to transfer experience back to the original. Using this to his advantage Naruto trained in or 'refined' in his shinobi abilities at best in two months.

Focusing on his physical abilities, first Naruto trained in Taijutsu going through his forms of the Strong Fist and Frog Kata. However, he knew that he only trained in the basic forms of the Strong Fist with Lee and Gai. In addition, the Frog Kata is meant to be used with his Senjutsu so he needed to advance his fighting style a bit more.

He also worked on his Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu.

A middle-aged looking man looked on as two figures flew around at outrageous speeds clashing with each other. The man was rather gruff looking with black hair and a matching beard and a muscular body. Huge bursts of wind blew against him as the blurs collided. "Those two aren't pulling any punches." He said to himself while watching the fast-paced battle.

"I can't believe that kid is keeping up with Azazel."

The two combatants stopped their movement to catch their breaths. The first one was none other than Azazel who was covered in bruises and his left arm seemed limp. The other one was someone who had taken everyone in the Grigori by surprise. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and one of the few angels let alone fallen angel in the world who had twelve wings. Well, it's not a surprise to see the spar the boy himself is very strong and had experienced too.

Only three people know about a boy, where he came from and about his powers and all. Azazel, Baraqiel and shemhazai.

Now Baraqiel was watching his two friends in a spar. The only people he could compare the boy in terms of power to would be the seraphs and the satans of the devils. The move he had seen the most of had been an orb of energy he called 'Rasengan'. Whenever he had been able to see Naruto fight a stray devil which attacked them, the move was easily able to decimate the body of anything less than a high-level devil.

His watch started beeping, looking down he saw that the timer he had set had run to zero. "Time's up!" he called out of his friend. The Governor-general looked over at him and waved him off before forming another spear of light and charging at the younger fallen angel.

Naruto also ignored the muscular man in favour of charging at Azazel. Instead of any jutsu, he formed his own spear in his right hand. The man watched as the two collided with one another one last time. The two attacks fought for supremacy for a few seconds before Azazel's spear broke through Naruto's and stopped at the blonde's throat.

"I win," Azazel said, smirking as he let his spear disappear and flew a few feet back. "You still need to get better control over your light magic." The leader of the Grigori said to the former shinobi who frowned. He had been trying to gain control over the new energy but it was just like trying to control his chakra when he was a genin.

Both then move towards their friend, Naruto still couldn't control his light magic. It was like when he was trying to master his chakra control during chunin exams. Haha, good memories.

"Azazel, I need some break from training and from organisation work. I am completely exhausted mentally and physically." Naruto said to an older fallen angel. He really needed a break, deep down he still thought about his friends which were like family to him. He just needed a break from all this fighting and training.

Azazel also seemed to understand what Naruto was trying to say. Anyone would break down from such a tragedy which Naruto went through. First, his harsh childhood where villagers had seen him as a monster and sometimes beat him to death. And when he grew up, he lost his master who was like a father figure to him. The terrorist organisation was also after him. Not to forget, Naruto had to participate in the war at such a young age.

"Okay, When you're leaving? I'm sure you aren't going to live in the underworld." Azazel asked him before taking a sip from a water bottle he took from the nearby table.

"Kyoto, I've been there during one of my missions, The city is very similar to my village back home, and please don't call me for a job unless it is very important. I want to live like a normal person for a while." The blond fallen angel said to his old friends who nodded eagerly to the blond's words.

However, The eyes of the former shinobi were saying something else. The hollowness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by both elderly fallen angels.

Both elderly fallen angels remembered the talk they had with the blond-haired boy two months ago, Naruto was in the midst of the fourth great ninja war. After Madara became the Jinchūriki of ten-tails and absorbed the divine tree inside of him. He casted a reflection on the moon from Rinne-Sharingan on his forehead. Though thanks to Sasuke's rinnegan enhanced Susanoo protected him, Sakura and his sensei. However, the rest of the people on the planet were not fortunate enough as them.

Now the only obstacle on his track to fulfil his dream were these unordinary brats as Madara called them. But before he could fight with team seven again, the black Zetsu who was considered to a will of Madara betrayed him by stabbing him from behind.

Because of that, no one ever would have thought, a terrifying being emerged out of Madara. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, mother of Sage of the Six Paths. Even stronger than Madara Uchiha according to Sasuke Uchiha. Battling along with Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were able to completely seal away in one of her own alternate dimensions for the second time.

But Sasuke had something on his mind, as he showed his true motives to the rest of the team seven and challenged Naruto and went against him. After a long battle between Asura's incarnation and Indra's incarnation at the valley of the end, Sasuke finally acknowledged his defeat.

But it seemed fate had decided something else for Naruto as he was sucked inside the strange portal. Snatching away from him all happiness in an instant, his friends, home and his childhood dream to become the Hokage.

A voice of Baraqiel brought him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, be careful about your fallen angel identity in japan since we don't have a good relationship with youkai faction yet. If they find out that 12 winged fallen angel roaming around in their territory without their permission then it would be a big problem for us to cover up." The muscular man who was quiet for a while said to Naruto who gave an assured smile to him. The three of them talked for a while as they exited the training ground.

* * *

It had been a few months since Naruto arrived in Kyoto and started living like a normal human being as he planned. The whole city reminded him of his village. The traditional houses and culture were attracted to him the most. To keep himself busy, he decided to work at a ramen stand which was on the outskirts of New Kyoto where Youkai resides whenever he had the mood for it as he had no problem with money, the Grigori cover-up his little expenses.

Naruto remained alone in the ramen stand as the owner of it went to his home for a while to check on workers who were repairing it.

Sorry.

Naruto in his heart apologised to Tsunade.

Between the new friends, a deep gap still exists. A gap that still has not filled.

While being leaned in the counter, Naruto was gazing at the sky.

When he was alone, he had more time to stare at something in a daze like this.

His new life had begun, the life he had become accustomed to, where Naruto, when he was alone, would often cry in his room. Because he would suddenly be attacked by a great sense of loss.

He even tried to summon his toad but unfortunately, that didn't work as well. His friend wouldn't come back, his only hope was now Kagami who used space-time jutsu. He couldn't do anything except wait for him or his friends.

Laughing together during the missions, laughing at their teammates, spending time with his friends at Ichiraku ramen shop and barbeque while making sensei pay the bill.

Those days wouldn't come back. Something important had been lost forever, something that Naruto cannot recover.

After coming to the human world, Naruto rather than staying at the house, he would stop by the bookstore, kill some time in the game centre which he found interesting. He didn't go home the whole day. Even if he returned to his home there'd be nobody there. For Naruto, there wouldn't be anyone to welcome him in his house.

He didn't want to live alone anymore. By not returning to his house straight away, he wouldn't be lonely by himself, if he were alone He'd be assailed by the agony.

Alone, returning to that large apartment, he would just think about his friends and village more than during the day. Once such thought started in his head, they would persistently fill his mind until he left home the next day. The sense of loss would violently corrode his mind. As much as possible, he'd browse the bookstore, enjoy games at the game centre, only by doing so would the pain be alleviated.

While letting out a sigh he started cleaning the counter, he sensed familiar energy entered in a ramen stand. However, he made sure to use the suppressing seal on his body to keep away other supernatural beings from identifying him. Not only that he didn't need to find a house for him as Azazel allowed him to use one of his houses in Kyoto. He couldn't ask for more.

The blond fallen angel looked down to see a ten years old young girl with lifeless eyes who had blonde hair tied in a ponytail with matching eyes. She was wearing a traditional Miko outfit and was tall with white tabi. The sleeves of her hair feature a giant red star Pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

Naruto gave a small smile to her as she sat on the stool, he leaned on the counter before drying up his hands.

"Kunou did you escape again from your house?" He asked the small girl who was twirling her small figure on the stool.

"Yep, I really wanted to go to the park but Kaa-chan was busy." The blond girl pouted cutely before turning her head to the other side.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a playful chuckle before ruffling her hair. She was very cute for her own good.

Naruto liked to meet her, she reminded him of himself when he was of her age. He was glad that he met her. He sometimes felt disappointed as he couldn't tell her about his identity, but knowing the importance of it he decided to keep it secret.

He wondered if she somehow was a daughter of someone higher up in the yokai faction. Although, upon seeing her attire he was sure about it. She hid her nine fox tails and ears with an illusion from the humans.

The fox yokai girl always seemed to escape away from her caretaker whenever she went outside. He didn't know much about her. So, he decided to ask about her parents and other things to help her in any way.

The blond shinobi placed a bowl of ramen in front of her. Her eyes lit upon seeing her favourite miso ramen.

For Kunou, the blond man who had whiskers on his cheek always showed kindness towards her, sometimes he even played with her if he had nothing to do. Though, she didn't tell him about his mother yet. Because if her mother comes to know then maybe she wouldn't allow her. Knowing her position she understands as well.

However, there was something that kept bugging her whenever she met this handsome man.

Chakra

Somehow she sensed chakra from Naruto which was utterly ridiculous, for a human to possess the same power which Youkai possessed. And she could even smell different animals' scent from his body.

Putting those questions in for later, she started digging ramen.

"So Kunou who was-" As Naruto was about to ask her, his phone rang up. The smile disappeared from his face upon seeing the name on display of the phone. He went inside the backroom.

"What happened Azazel?"

On hearing the leader of fallen angels at the other side of a phone, his eyebrows furrowed as he pinched the bridge of a nose. After some talk, he hung up the call. A groan released from his mouth as he massaged his forehead in frustration.

He went outside to talk to the owner of the ramen stand for taking his leave.

_**Chapter End.** _

_**A/N** _ _**:-** **Hi guys! What's up? I have brought this story again but in a new way. Now you might be wondering that you have read this story somewhere before. Well, you see, I got inspired by this mind-blowing fic called "Black-winged hero" by One winged angel of death and decided to explore it. I highly recommend you to read this story if you haven't yet. However, I have contacted the author many times for his permission to use a few elements and scenario for the base of my story but he never replied me back. And considering, he is inactive on this site for almost 2 yrs. I decided to use it. But..but..but! You guys won't be seeing any part or elements from "Black-winged hero" from 2nd chapter onwards. I needed it only for the 1st chapter as a solid base. From the 2nd chapter, everything you will read will be my own. Well except for Naruto and DxD of course lol.**_

A _ **nd if you enjoy reading the chapter, please leave a lot of reviews.**_

_**Until then** _

_**Peace:-)** _


End file.
